Eternally Forbidden
by DarkSatansAngel
Summary: The realtionship between the Earth and the Moon was only peaceful due to a single treaty - it was forbidden for anyone to step on the other planet. What will Princess Serenity do when she discovers a hurt Earthling. And what will her actions result to?
1. Chapter 1

Serenity gazed up about the Earth, the emeralds and sapphires mingled together, some of it hidden beneath white streams. Clouds, she had once been told they were called. And where the lakes on the moon had been silver, those on the earth were blue, as well as deeper and wider. And the greens, they belong to trees and plants, whilst the moon was graced with rocks and minerals.

She sighed. How she longed to visit that planet so near, yet so far out of her reach. But it was forbidden, as there was a deep hatred between the moon and earth people. Many years ago there had been a dreadful war, which had only ended with an uneasy truce. But, it was also because she was the only heir to the throne, so she was unable to move around the planets. Unlike her guardians, who made regular visit to other planets near and far as her ambassadors. She could only imagine the intense fires of Mars, the deep blues of Mercury, the lush leaves of Jupiter and the joyous swirls of Venus.

'Princess Serenity?' a voice behind her awoke her from those dreams.

'Yes?' she turned, the familiar face of Venus beaming at her.

'The Mask Ball is about to begin. The Queen has asked for your presence.'

Serenity nodded, and they both walked together to the Grand Hall. The Mask Ball had been lost in the back of her mind. It was the ball where her mother wished to present her as the formidable Princess of the Moon, the next in line to the throne. It was all ceremonial of course. Serenity was the only heir, but she had only just come of age to except her responsibilities as crowned princess.

Venus slipped away as Serenity reached the grand entrance to the hall. The doorman boomed her entrance. Everyone's gaze turned towards her. A gasp arose. The moon princess was stunning; she looked elegant in her sliver dress and buns high upon her head, hidden slightly by a delicate tiara made of moon dust. Slowly, she descended the stairs, her gown flowing around her. Indeed, she would become a beautiful queen.

Her mother met her at the bottom of the stairs, taking her hand to lead her away from the attention of the crowd.

'My daughter, you are beautiful!' Serenity blushed. She was always shy of compliments, especially from her mother, her idol she hoped to one day live up to. 'There are so many men this evening, many whom I would imagine would be honoured with a dance.' She smiled, and Serenity knew the implication behind it. The Queen wanted her to take every opportunity to find a possible future husband. Yet, did she also see a hint of sadness in those glittering eyes. No. Why would her mother be saddened by that?

Soon, the dancing begun. Many youthful men, visitors, nobles and ambassadors alike danced with her. They too hoped to make a certain impressing on the princess. But none did. All were very handsome, Serenity admitted, but none ignited her emotions.

After hours of dancing it seemed and exchanging pleasantries with the guests, Serenity drifted away. At the balcony, she was glad to see it empty. 'Peace at last', she thought. Once more, she resumed her daydreaming, gazing longingly at the Earth in the starry sky.

Suddenly, a movement beneath her caught her attention. A soft scuffing sound, as if something was being dragged across the floor. Serenity searched for its source, and found a man struggling to move. Without a second thought, Serenity ran back into the hall, keeping to the sides so as not to be noticed. She flew down the many stairs until she reached the lowest level of the building.

Soon, she found herself outside, and running hastily towards the figure. Now he lay motionless, starved of energy. His clothes were worn and ripped, and dust clung to them. Cuts and gashes tattooed his sickly pale skin, but the blood was dry and mingled with more dirt. He was a terrifying sight, and yet, Serenity wanted to hold him tight, so he could feel her heartbeat. Even now, she felt his agonising suffering at his injuries, and wondered where he'd come from. How to help him? Taking him into the Crystal Palace would cause a huge disturbance, one which Serenity felt she could do without. Besides, she'd already seen the mark of an Earthling on him. It would mean death if he was ever found. She quickly brushed these thoughts aside as she picked him up, and steadied his weight on her shoulder. Slowly, she eased him away from the Crystal Palace towards a small shelter roughly half a mile away.

It had long been adaboned by its previous owners. In the past, Serenity recalled how it provided a great hiding place from the palace, when one of her clumsy acts had landed her in deep trouble. That was until Venus and the others found it too. Then it became a girly hideout, a place of secrets. But the mature life they now led meant there was little time for that. In fact, it was very rare for the four of them to be in the same place at once.

Gently, she laid the man down. There were no furnishings in the single room. Only dust and a crumbled floor in one corner where the roof needed repairing. At least, no one would find him here. At least now she was able to examine him thoughly. His right shoulder looked out of place. She peeled away the sleeve, and gasped. A deep gash revealed a broken bone. And the smell was revolting. 'This man', she thought, glancing at his pale face, 'is decaying'. Other than his arms, his other injuries were minor. She decided to come back later with food and medicine, for there was nothing she could do now. She just hoped that he woke, he'd stay were he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - i do not own Sailor Moon - this is a purely fan-based story to share with other fans of Sailor Moon._

I am sorry for the late update - just over a year. I've had many computer issues and have only just recently been able to upload the next instalment with my new laptop. I promise to now regularly update this story as well as any new ones i write. Hope you enjoy this tale, and please review as constructive criticism will help me improve lol! x

Back in the Great Hall the masked ball had continued. At first Serenity thought her absence to have gone unknown. She sighed, but before she could blend back into the crowd, Venus and the other senshi suddenly erupted towards her.

'Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you?'

'Um….I went for a…a quiet nap. And I err….feel asleep.'

'Are you feeling alright Princess?' Mercury asked.

'I have a bit of a headache. I came down to ask if I could retire for the evening.'

Jupiter smiled, 'You go rest. We'll explain to your mother Serenity.'

Serenity smiled back. Never had she lied to her friends before. But it had been surprisingly easier than she thought. And she defiantly had no intention of going back to her room, not yet at least. Instead, she went to the kitchens and gathered some food and drink into a small bag. Then, in one of the cupboards in a side-room, she sneaked away some medicine and bandages. The man's arm looked severe, and she was unsure whether she could fix it or not. She knew what could fix it though, and the rest of his injuries for that matter. But she wasn't prepared to take that step yet.

Back at the abandoned shelter, Serenity started to unpack the things she'd taken. Or stolen for that matter. She poured water from an elaborate glass bottle into a bowl, and started to wash away the dried blood and dust. Then, to some of the severe cuts, she used an ancient herbal and mineral balm to sooth them and quicken recovery. Next, she carefully removed what was left of his shirt and addressed the arm. Thankfully, she had listened to Mercury and her studies of the human body enough to learn some medical practice. With this knowledge intact, she eased the broken parts together, and then used two pieces of slim polished moon-rock to the set the bone in place. Finally, she wrapped a bandage around it, fixing her work into place. Just as she had washed her hands, the man stirred. At first, he was bewildered by his surroundings, his eyes wildly searching the walls for an answer. The answer came when it settled on her, the girl looking back at him. With blurred vision, he could only see her eyes, so full of concern and hope. And when she spoke, he felt her voice was like an angels.

'My name is Serenity. You're safe here.'

She offered him food and water, of which he only managed a little. Then his body relaxed once more as he fell into a restless sleep. Again, Serenity felt hopeless as there was nothing further for her to do but to return home. After all, if she was not there to be awoken in the morning, search parties would be gathered, and the man would surely be discovered. A better hiding place needed to be found, but it was not possible to move him far, at least not until his arm was better and he regained some strength.

It was not hard to disappear the next day with more food and drink, along with some fresh clothing and bandages. It was customary for the princess to have a couple of hours to herself, walking the gardens of the palace, or daydreaming of the earth. But now Serenity knew she would be making frequent visits to the man in the shelter until he was regained full health. He was awake when she arrived. She had expected him to be asleep, but continued nevertheless. Firstly she offered him food and drink, which he refused.

'You need to regain your strength.' She told him bluntly.

Still he refused. She left it beside him. Obviously he was determined to defy her, after all she'd done. Next, she started to pull the remainders of his trousers away from him. 'No!' he whispered defiantly.

Serenity glared at him, 'How else are you to change. From what I can see, your arm is broken. You cannot do this yourself comfortably. Or do you wish to continue wearing rags?'

The man glanced down and shook his head. Serenity continued, this time with no resistance. Soon she had him clothed in thick woollen trousers and shirt, thus making more comfortably and warm. Her final task was to lay the sheets she had brought him down, and ease him down on them. She could immediately tell that he was more comfortably than he had been before. 'I must go now. But I will return tomorrow with more food and drink for you'. And with that she left him. If any of her people knew of the traitorous thing she was doing…

He watched her go. Always in his mind was the question 'Why? Why are you helping me?' But he remembered nothing of his previous life, only that he'd been torn away from it. But again, there was the same question 'Why?' And her eyes, so full of emotion; sorrow and joy, anger and patience. Never had he seen such eyes…Slowly, sleep consumed him once more, his body still to weak to resist its grasps.


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity repeated her journey the next day, and the days following. An uncomfortable silence had fallen between them as Serenity continued with her tasks. Her main focus was on the broken arm, which seemed to be repairing itself slowly. However on the fifth day that he finally spoke to her again whilst she was dressing him once more.

'Why?' was all he said.

He glanced into her eyes, and for the first time Serenity noticed how fathomless they were. They were the deepest, darkest blue she'd ever witnessed; she felt herself drawn towards them.

'I don't know' and that was the truth.

Why did she help this strange man and earthling none-the-less. She didn't think it was pity, or because she thought she should. No, it was something deeper, much deeper…

'Who are you?' the man looked away, 'You must have a name?'

He shook his head. His eyes glittered as he turned away from her, refusing to let her she him cry in despair. Serenity sighed. He was frustrating. Either he really didn't remember, or he was still being defiant.

'Well, your arm seems to be healing quickly. Not as quick as I would have hoped for, but nevertheless, it's healing well.' She smiled; Mercury's vast knowledge had paid off.

But still, the skin looked green and still smelt as if it were decaying. If the skin became rotten, it would spread though his body, and then….

'Where am I?' he caught he off-guard, deep within her thoughts, 'You said I was safe, but safe where?'

'You're on the Moon, about half a mile from the Crystal Palace.' The man's eyes widened with disbelief.

'The Moon! But…I'm from the Earth! The Treaty….mustn't be broken.'

Suddenly he shifted, pulling himself up. He struggled. He gasped in agony when he twisted his arm.

'No! You must rest' Serenity tried to stop him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped struggling. 'Trust me when I say you are safe. I won't let any harm come to you. When you have regained your strength, I will help you to return home. But for now I ask for your trust.'

His eyes became fixed on hers once more. And for a moment, their minds became connected in eternal space. His face was so handsome, now that the blood was clear and cuts healing. And to him, her skin glowed as if she shone her own light through her determination and kindness.

'I do trust you, Serenity.'

As he said her name, warm shivers crept through her. Her heart leapt, as she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. She tried to pull it away, but he held it firm yet gently.

'Don't go yet. Stay awhile'. He smiled gingerly, and Serenity's heart melted.

Inside, something was beginning to stir, something she never felt before. It was warm and comforting, full of hopes and dreams.

'Tell me about the Earth, if you remember any of it?' He nodded smiling.

Then he described to her the tallness of the trees towering high above, their strength and wisdom they give people on his planet. Next he delighted her with the various colours of the flowers, and their delicious smells. Then he spoke about the cool, smoothness of the waters, its steady flow as well as its harsh chaotic crashes against the cliffs. He explained to her that at certain points, you could stand and only see water for miles around, and that that was called the sea. Finally he described to her the softness of the summer breezes, and the contrasting icy bitterness of the winter storm. He found that as he illustrated his world to her, more of his memories slowly began to surface. His heart began to sink. Yet Serenity wanted to stay, to hear more. But she knew that she had been gone long enough already.

As the visits continued, he once asked before she left, 'Why must you go?'

She simply smiled and said 'I will return to you.'

With everyday that passed, his strength increased. Soon he was able to stand and walk. The cuts and gashes faded, the bone had long been fixed, but the skin refused to heal there. And it becomes more diseased and more hindering to his overall recovery. Serenity told him about the palace, but never that she was the princess of the moon, but only a humble maid. He was amazed at the difference in culture, and found beauty in the simplicity of it. Gradually, and without warning, the two fell deeper and deeper towards one another, beyond passing strangers; beyond friendship. Serenity was concerned about his arm. It hindered is overall health. Maybe she was too late already and the sickness had begun to spread through his body. There was only one thing left to try.

'Your skin is not healing. There is something that I need to bring, but I cannot grantee when.' Is all she told him. She didn't inform him that it might not work as he was an earthling, but she had to try.

Serenity walked into her mother's bedroom. It was grand and spacious, a larger version of her own. It glittered with multiple gold and silvers, with precious minerals of the moon embedded everywhere. But of all these treasures, there was one of more worth and value than all of it together. She went to the bedside table, lifting the lid of the jewel encrusted box there. There the Silver Imperial Crystal rested in all its shining glory, kept away whilst her mother was resting. The moon had long been at peace with the rest of the solar system, and the Queen didn't want the burden of the Crystal all the time. So she would leave it somewhere safe, as only a member of the royal moon blood-line could unlock the crystals power. Nowadays it was only worn during ceremonial events. Such as the Mask Ball only a few weeks ago. 'Was it really not that long ago?' Serenity thought, as she became more of a traitor to her people. She didn't know how she managed to sneak the crystal out of the palace, but she did. It was concealed in her skirt pocket. Once clear of the palace, she made hast back to the shelter. But he wasn't there. She looked, but there was nowhere for him to hide. She searched the perimeter of the building, but still there was no sign of him. _He's left already. _

'Over here!' she spun towards the rocks behind the cottage. There he stood, waving at her.

'Get here!' Serenity growled, 'If anyone sees you!' He danced down the steps, taking his time with ease. 'Yes, I've done well but there is one more thing I need to do before I let you go.' She thought sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the shelter, Serenity got him to lie down. Then, she unwrapped the bandages, to reveal the naked wound, the flesh around the bone still raw and unhealed. Then with the crystal near the wound, she directed her thoughts to healing it. She whispered 'Moon Healing Escalation!' and suddenly the inactive crystal began to glow. Its growing brightness blinded them both; the man suddenly screamed in agony. Serenity mentally told the crystal to stop, and immediately the light vanished.

And there was no wound. It had completely gone, the arm finally healed. Serenity gasped! It had work! The crystal had worked. The man gazed at it utterly stunned. He touched the flesh, trying to figure out if it was an illusion or not. Then he laughed.

'My arm!' He punched the air with it, jumping for joy. He grabbed Serenity, swinging her around the tiny room. Serenity laughed with him, and he thought how smooth and true it was. Suddenly they stopped and simply gazed at each other. Never had they gone this far, or this close. They both knew they were stepping on dangerous territory. To help an earthling would mean severe punishment for her and death for him. But, to fall in love… was eternally forbidden.

'Serenity' he whispered, his face full of longing and desire for her. 'My name is Endyimon. When describing the earth to you, I began to remember small sections of my past. It is that crystal that has filled in all the last confusing bits. Now I have all my memories back.'

'Endyimon' she whispered, as he leaned towards her, their lips brushed against one another. At first, the kiss was soft, delicate. The moment was tender, and Serenity felt her heart overflowing with warmth. Then it became deeper, full of searching for one another's soul. An eternity passed, and only the two of them existed entwined by love. When they parted, the world had changed. Tears filled Serenity's eyes, as she knew now they would have to be separated forever.

Endymion tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into the depths of his eyes once more. He too, knew how unbearable their separation would be. Her face, those eyes would haunt her forever.

'If there was anyway….anyway I could…I love you Serenity.' He whispered.

The tears trickled down her cheek. 'Had he cause this pain?' he thought. He embraced her tightly, praying never to part from her. But he had to; there was no peaceful future if they remained together.

'You must find your way onto another planet. Mars is the closest, but Venusians are less suspicious and closer to Earth. From there, you can get home.'

'Come with me' the words we painful, filled with desperation. 'We could live on another planet, away from the moon and the earth. Why does their hatred have to be ours, Serenity? Come away with me.'

'I must stay. I lied to you Endymion.' She turned away from him, her tears overwhelming, still flowing down her flushed cheeks, 'I am not a maid at the Palace. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I have a responsibility to my people and mother. I cannot leave.'

Silence. She turned, to see a single tear fall from his face. She wanted so much to reach out and comfort him. Yet no words would come to her. Her heart felt heavy and torn. As if it was ready to explode….

And with that, she turned and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity retuned to chaos. In her absence, a council had been called, and people were busy bustling and murmuring to each other. Amongst them Serenity caught her friends waiting outside the hall.

'Serenity! Where have you been?' Mars yelled her normal quick-tempered self.

'It doesn't matter. What's happened?'

'Visitors from Earth demanded a civil meeting with the Queen.' Mercury informed her.

'We've been waiting for you. We'd better go in now' Venus stated, and opened the doors. Serenity followed them in. Inside a heated debate was underway, and Serenity had never seen her mother so angry. They stopped abruptly at the newcomer's entrance.

'Serenity!' her mother left her post to embrace her daughter, 'Welcome to this unfortunate debate.'

'Unfortunate debate!' One man yelled from across the room.

'You refuse to hand our Prince over to us!' Another bellowed.

'Serenity, these four are the Prince's Generals from the Earth. Please take a seat'

Serenity had heard of these four, Jedite, Zoscite, Malachite and Nephlite. They were the opposite of her own four guardians, but much more brutal and negative in power. Or so the tales went.

'About a month ago, our prince was kidnapped during one of his daily walks in the palace gardens' stated the blonde hair man, who Serenity presumed to be Jedite, 'since then we have searched the entire solar system.'

Then the white haired man raised his head, 'there is only one place we have not searched, and that is the Moon Kingdom.' He glanced directly at the princess, 'so you must be hiding him somewhere.'

'No!' Serenity blurted. She blushed at her outburst, and then quickly composed herself, 'What would be our motive for taking the Earth Prince?'

'Simple' he replied, 'to end the truce, thus destroy the Earth Kingdom in a state of war.'

'Nonsense. We would gain nothing from war, only needless suffering and death.' Queen Serenity bellowed. But the generals would not back-down. An argument erupted quickly.

Serenity quickly slipped out. She needed to warn Endymion to leave as soon as possible; otherwise he would be certainly killed now that the hatred had been re-newed so fiercely. But he wasn't at the shelter.

'He must have left' she murmured relived sadly. She'd grown used to his presence. Serenity knew she would never forget him, his eyes engraved in her mind forever. And that kiss, it had awakened a deep desire within her, an aching in her soul for him. She both rejoiced her love and cursed it. Then she prayed for his safe return to his home, before saying goodbye to the shelter.

But she was wrong. As soon as she reached the Palace gardens again, she heard her name. She spun round, only to face Endymion. Her heart leapt into her throat. Anger flared within her.

'I thought you'd left. I thought you were safe!'

He smiled, 'I couldn't leave without seeing you one last time.'

'But if you get caught –'

'I don't care. My life's nothing without you. Before this I was nothing. I wandering around aimlessly, doing things because I had to. That's not life. But you Serenity, you've made me want to live; to prove that I can be strong and courageous like you. You make me feel truly alive'

'Don't!' She hissed. She grasped his hands, edging him away from the Palace. 'You need to leave now. I don't want to see you killed!'

'But you could live at a distance? Never knowing, always wanting? You can live like that Serenity, with an empty heart?' She stopped. He was right, she couldn't. It was tearing her apart inside.

'Endymion…I…'

'Over there!' Someone yelled.

Serenity gasped. They'd been caught. She pushed Endymion away. 'You must go! Now!'

'Not without you!' he kissed her hand desperately. Serenity pulled it from his grasp.

'Now!' and with that she turned away form him. When she glanced back, she was glad to see him running full speed away.

'Venus Love-me-Chain!' A golden rope wrapped around his legs, forcing him to the ground. Serenity stopped. Above, Venus was on a balcony with the others. 'Venus! No! Let him go!'

She looked down at her princess shocked. But it was too late. The four generals and the Queen were already advancing towards them. Serenity ran towards Endymion. Suddenly, white pain exploded on her back. She tumbled to the floor near Endyniom. He held her hand, struggling to get free.

'I'm sorry' Serenity mumbled, 'I couldn't protect you…'

'How dare you attack my daughter!' the Queen raged.

'I'm sorry, my Lady. It won't happen again. But I don't want the fugitive to escape.' It was Malachite who'd attacked her.

'Prince Endymion!' they announced when they reached the couple.

Stunned Serenity stared up at him. When he got his memory back, he failed to tell her he was the Prince. He understood her expression.

'You never gave me the chance to tell you.'

'Release him Venus!' the Queen yelled.

Endymion stood, supporting Serenity as he did.

They all stood stunned at the closeness of the couple.

'I'm sorry mother; I didn't know he was the prince.' But the Queen merely smiled at her, assuring her that she'd done nothing that she wouldn't have.

Malachite was the first to react, and Serenity's hatred for him was increasing.

'Your Princess seems to have kidnapped our Prince.'

'No, Malachite. I was kidnapped by our own Queen Beryl, my stepmother. She hoped for me to be killed, and then a war to follow between our two kingdoms. That way, she hoped to destroy the moon kingdom once and for all. But she failed to see one thing' he looked at Serenity, 'she failed to see how the beautiful, kind Moon Princess would see past all the hatred between our kingdoms, and help me.'

Silence descended around them all. Nothing was said. All were waiting for it to be broken, but the tension in the air was thick. It was the Queen who eventually dared to speak.

'Prince Endymion, your generals were very concerned for your safety. Now that you have been found, I suggest you return to your planet. As for the treaty, we shall overlook it this one time. May our planets remain in harmony.'

The four generals approached Endymion as Serenity walked away with her guardians and mother.

'Queen Serenity. If I may be so bold as to ask for you daughter, Serenity's hand in marriage?' There was a silent gasp from all eight guardians. But the Queen turned to him once more, a mournfully tint in her eyes, her sympathy for the two evident.

'I can not allow that Earth Prince, for Serenity is of the Moon. Any relationship between you must cease to exist from this moment forth. There is no way the two of you can be together as long as the treaty exists.'

'Indeed. Marrying the Princess is forbidden. Come, we must go home Prince Endymion'. And with that, the four generals and Endymion walked away. Serenity stared at Endymion, watching him leave safely as she had prayed for. Her heart skipped, as he turned for one final glance at the Moon Princess, his love. And he promised himself, he would find a way to be with her, even if it took the rest of his life to do so.

So this is the story so far. What do you think? I just want to thank those for reading my story and hope you enjoyed it!

I will be updating the next half shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed, and everyone believed that the meeting of the prince of the earth and princess of the moon had been forgotten. Responsibilities and duty kept the two busy from their thoughts and emotions, and even then they were kept in company of others to distract their thoughts. But they were greatly mistaken. Endyimon never forgot Serenity and neither did Serenity forget Endymion. Although they were distance in space and thought, they felt an infinite union within their hearts. Each had promised that they would one day meet again. They found comfort in their friends and possible suitors, but would always be reminded of the other when discussions of marriage started. Each refused any advance on this, frustrating both their parents and kingdom. But to every question of a new suitor, both would reply, 'they cannot have my heart if it is not there to have.'

'And I have told you the marriage to the Moon Princess is forbidden!' his father yelled once more.

'Father, if the treaty was just…'

'No! I will not have it Enydimon!' his father paused. His eyes soften slightly, 'as the next in line to the throne, you understand the threat that the moon is to our kingdom. They attacked us once for no cause, and if we weaken our defences they will only do it again.'

'Serenity wouldn't…'

'I find it rather superstitious that she helped you,' he cut him off. 'After all, what's to say that she didn't know who you were? Healing you so that they could use you as ransom?'

Endymion had heard this before. It had been nearly a year since his kidnap. The wall he continued to hit with his father was unbearably frustrating. One day it would crack, he hoped. But deep down, he knew that it wasn't his father he was battling with, but his step-mother Beryl. Somehow she had brainwashed his father and the four generals, so any attempts to reveal her were simply brushed away. With that, she drifted into the room. Endyimon immediately tensed. He'd always hated her. He'd always suspected her of murdering his mother to take her place but had no evidence. But that was years ago, and he had to keep his head focused on the future well-being of his father, and the kingdom.

'Darling!' her voice was sickly sweet, like thick treacle, 'the ambassadors of Pluto are here.'

His father nodded, bowed to Endymion, and then left with her. Endymion retreated to his room. After leaving the moon kingdom, he always left his balcony windows open, so that the moon's glow would illuminate his room. Nights of a new moon were the worse, as Endymion felt so isolated from Serenity, it tore at his heart. He wanted her, to hold her tight, to feel those smooth, tender lips on his once more, to always be by her side 'Oh Serenity…' he gazed at the full moon, all his dreams and hopes drifting.

On the moon at that precise moment, Serenity too was gazing at the Earth, longing for the prince. But she was soon torn from her thoughts, as another ball was in full swing downstairs. Her mother had held too many of these nowadays it seemed, trying to tempt her heart elsewhere. She knew her mother sympathised with her, but was also thinking of her future and the kingdoms as well.

'Princess Serenity of the Glorious Moon Kingdom!' Serenity turned, and observed the smug-face underneath a mane of short, silver hair. Her heart sank, praying that he wouldn't ask for a dance. Nevertheless, she bowed with a forced smile.

'I am Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Kingdom. Would you honour me with a dance?'

'My thanks' was all Serenity could say.

There was something wrong about this man; an aura of distrubed energy surrounded him. They danced not one, not two, but three dances. Serenity was gasping for a drink, as if felt like he was trying to take control of her mind, tugging and crawling at her for domination. She felt unusually drained and weak from the encounter. As quickly as she could, she searched the room for either one of her guardians. But they were nowhere to be seen. Serenity felt isolated in the now claustrophobic room. An icy hand grasped her wrist.

'Another dance, my Lady of the Moon?' Serenity was powerless. He pulled both her mind and soul into another dance and another. They swirled and twirled and spun around the room, increasing in pace. Serenity became light-headed, fully relying on Diamond and his skill. Her mind was confused. As she glanced into his eyes to tell him to stop, she suddenly became lost in their depth. They were the darkest, fathomless blue she once knew. And in place of smooth, shimmering silver, there was thick, midnight black. The face moulded into one she knew so well and barely at all. It was the eyes that were engraved in her heart since all that time ago; the eyes she forever wanted to become lost in.

'Serenity…' They were still dancing, but the air had changed around them, she was no longer uncomfortable and uneasy, but free and… joyful. 'I've found him!' was all that drifted through her mind. Swiftly, they disappeared from the hall, and found themselves on the lonely balcony outside. Diamond never let go of her hand, holding it tight. 'I'm sorry Serenity…' 'For what, Endymion?' her gaze never left his face, her desire for it to be truth was too strong.

'My name is not Endymion, like I originally told you. It is in fact Diamond.'

'That doesn't matter….Diamond. All that matters is that we're finally together.'

'Yes. I've waited a long time for this too…Serenity.' He leaned against the balcony, smiling his charming smirk.

It never occurred to Serenity that his presence on the moon would be impossible. The impossibilities were erased from her mind, and all she knew was that she would never leave her love's side again. To him, she would remain faithful and true.

'Serenity, will you make me the happiest man in the universe, and be my bride, my wife, and forever my life?'

For a second, her gaze flickered to the earth behind her, and the silent, still earth. And she thought, 'this isn't right…' Diamond closed the gap, pulling her waist towards him. She was forced to look into his eyes once more, and her overwhelming emotion filled her entire being.

'Yes Diamond. I'm yours now and forevermore' she managed to mumble, before Diamonds lips pressed against hers. And Serenity didn't resist. There was a faint acknowledgemeant that his lips were harder and colder than before, but as he increased the pressure, they became pointless.

'Serenity!' The kiss ended, but Diamond kept her within his grasp. Behind them stood her guardians and her mother. All stood stunned, and Serenity felt her cheeks heat up. But Diamond simply released her, and bowed low to them.

'Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage, and your sanction with it.'

The Queen blinked. She looked at Serenity, and her smile conformed all. It had been long since she'd seen her daughter smile, even since her separation from the Earth Prince. 'Could it be she's found another to love?' she thought, again observing the distant, sombre gaze in her daughter's eyes as well. The two conflicted.

'You have my approval, as long as it is Serenity's true desire?' Diamond looked up, pleased. Again, he seized Serenity while the others left them to their peace.


	7. Chapter 7

'Have you heard the news?'

It was the latest gossip and obsession. Diamond and Serenity was the new, fashionable couple, and it was not long before their engagement turned into wedding plans. All rejoiced at the news, as the moon princess was beloved by her people. The kindness she expressed to the vulnerable earth prince erased their hatred for his accidental invasion. But, as long as the moon princess was happy, so was the rest of her kingdom.

There was only one person that didn't rejoice when he heard the news. Prince Endymion overheard the maids discussing the gossip whilst walking along the corridor outside his bed chambers. His heart froze. Serenity was to marry another, another at her own free will. He clenched his fist, trying to understand. His heart suddenly came heavy and stained in his chest. Endymion refused to believe it. It had to be a lie. From that moment on, he refused to accept it until he physically saw it. He'd decided. He would sneak into the marriage ceremony on the moon kingdom, so that his eyes would reveal the truth.

Serenity anayalised the girl in front of her. She was breath-taking in her pearl white dress, with moon dust shimmering in her veil. It was a simple off-shoulder dress, with a flowing trail. Silver moon flowers were pinned in her hair in front of her delicate tiara, which identified her as the bride, as well as the moon princess everyone envied. She had the perfect dress, the perfect ceremony awaiting her; now all she needed was the perfect husband-to-be. Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter also observed Serenity's reflection. She was indeed stunning, and would soon match her mothers own beauty. They remained in their senshi uniform for the ceremony, but had dresses to change into at the after-ball. It was now their duty, as her bridesmaids, to accompany Serenity to the Grand Hall, where the wedding would take place.

'Stunning Serenity' Mars exclaimed eventually.

'You look beautiful!' Mercury beamed.

'Perfection!' was all Jupiter giggled.

'Wait till the prince see's you!' Venus marvelled.

Serenity blushed, 'Thank you.'

'We should be getting you away now, so that there's more time to enjoy the party afterwards' Venus winked, 'not to mention the honey-moon either!'

The others groaned, knowing full-well her implications. The door opened. There was complete silence over the crowd. All strained to observe the arrival of the bride, the breath-taking Princess Serenity. Slowly, she gracefully drifted down the aisle, towards the awaiting prince.

'The wrong prince' thought Endymion.

In the shadows, he took in the scene. The four guardians behind her as the princess's bridesmaids, the amazed crowd, the Queen sitting at the front. It seemed so right and yet so wrong at the same time. He wanted to dive in and confront Serenity, but knew he would be killed before he even spoke a single word. Step by step, his heart was ripped apart as he watched the ceremony. He had to watch it, had to prove it wasn't a dream. Or a nightmare. As his heart became tatters, he felt numb and frozen by the scene of the final kiss; the sealment of the marriage. It was done. As quickly and as simply as that. The woman he loved was forever out of his reach, treaty or no treaty.

'Diamond'' a voice as thick as treacle cut through the dark room. It was after the ceremony but a shot while before the after-ball, and Diamond had retreated for a short while. The ceremony was short and sweet, no problems had arisen. Now there was one final obstacle.

'Well done. The Ceremony was a success. There is only one more thing that needs doing before our mission is completely.'

Diamond sighed. He already knew what it was, but over the past few weeks had found it had become more and more difficult. He had never realised how innocent and kind the Moon Princess actually was. Neither could anyone have described her infinite beauty. In a sense, he hadn't minded forcing her to love him by a simple illusion of the mind. It was not hard for him then, but now it annoyed him that she thought that she had married another, not him. She didn't not love him, but another. Her heart was not really his, but lost in her desire to be with her true love.

'Diamond, you must finish this final task for me.'

'I understand Queen Beryl. After the party, tonight, when we are alone. That will be the best opportunity.'

'Remember the story exactly. Keep it clear in your head, and your mind focused. Then I will give you everything in your heart's desire.' And with that, her presence evaporated.

Diamond was alone. Tonight. It was only a few short hours away. Diamond tensed. Would he be able to complete the mission…?


	8. Chapter 8

'Oh! What a night! I can't believe we basically danced the night away, Diamond! And Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter looked wonderful too! It's sometimes hard to remember them as princesses of their own planets. But tonight, I don't think I will ever forget.' Serenity twirled into their new bed-chamber.

Midnight had longed passed, but the couple were still vibrant with all the excitement. Diamond followed her, more subdued than the princess. He silently watched her, as she danced a little into the room. She admired some little trinkets he'd asked to be placed there for her delight, and she swooned at all the candles and roses scattered about the room.

'Oh Diamond! It's amazing!' She spun towards him, jumping into his arms.

Her eyes were wide and shone with an unearthly shine. He burst into uncontrolled laughter. She made him so happy. He never wanted this warm, secure feeling to leave him.

'What's so funny?' she asked, whilst smiling herself.

He stopped abruptly, and they gaze at each other, lost in the stunned moment.

'Have I ever told you that you're my heart's desire. I love you and I'm glad that we can share the rest of our lives together like this.' Serenity beamed.

'I love you too, Diamond'.

They kissed. At first it was slow and gently. Then they searched deeper, searching each other though their kiss. He stroked her cheek as she pulled him closer with her hand curled around his neck. Diamond suddenly grew hungry for her, the princess who teased him in their kiss, biting his lower lip. Carefully, he pressed her onto the bed behind them, wary of his weight on hers. The kiss never broke. Now Diamond caressed her shoulders.

Crimson blood dripped.

Diamond forced the image out his mind. Not now he thought. Diamond broke the kiss, only to plant further kisses along her slim neck and shoulders. Serenity shivered in pleasure. She was about to unite herself eternally with the man she loved. Diamond's breath was hot, his movements slow and tantalising.

Spine-chilling shrills echoed.

Diamond cursed under his breath. Serenity stirred, but he quickly kissed all her doubts away. He would take her, as she was his for the taking. Serenity had said she loved him, and he was going to reveal to her the passion it meant.

'Endymion…' she whispered, lost in confused desire for her love.

Diamond stopped. In her deepest sub-conscience she had whispered her true loves name. And it wasn't him, her husband. It was another that she still knew she could never be with. But Diamond couldn't force her to love him. Not all the power in the universe could divert or change something as eternal as their love. He'd know that since he'd first been assigned to the task, when Beryl ordered him to kidnap the prince. He'd watched from a distance, the growing affection between the two. It was unavoidable. And then when Beryl had ordered him to trick the moon princess into marrying him. His heart had ignited at the chance, to be close to those eyes that shimmered. He wanted her, and damn it, he couldn't. Her destiny lay elsewhere.

'Diamond? What's wrong?'

Beneath him, Serenity looked worried. Diamond's heart was ready to burst. He pulled away from her, ready to walk out of the room until his head was clear of these thoughts. But Serenity grabbed his arm.

'Diamond, tell me what's wrong. I want to help'

'You cannot Serenity.'

He looked back at her, her eyes still full of concern and confusion. Damn, why did she have to be so kind and beautiful?

'This is something that you can't heal, Serenity. And I have done you a great wrong. I am not the man you think I am.'

Serenity froze. He was right. Undermining the past few months had been those brief months of doubt. But her mind told this was the man she wanted to unite with, mind, body and soul. On the other hand her heart tugged at her, hinting it was wrong, so wrong. Those blue eyes, so deep and intense and familiar. But now they were black. As black as coal, and as empty. They were filled with dismay and longing, but there was no warmth or affectionate. And the thick black hair melted away to reveal short silver hair instead. The last time Serenity had encounter this man was… She gasped. This man had tricked her. Prince Diamond had let her believe she could have everything she desire, and shattered it so easily.

Anger flared within her, and pity too. As she looked at him, she knew he really loved her in his own way. A love that can never be returned is always the most devastating kind.

'Why tell me now! It's too late. We're married!' Serenity cried, dismayed and confused.

'Because I couldn't make love to you knowing that you thought you loved someone else. You whispered Endymion's name even in the most intense moment. I knew I could never make you mine, unless…' he reached towards her.

Serenity instinctively pulled away. He froze.

An icy shadow cast over his eyes, 'So be it, Princess. I know I tricked you, but all I've ever wanted since I first saw you was you. And only you. Your eyes…filled with such passionate emotion, I forever wanted to gaze at them, and your beauty. Serenity, I do truly love you no matter what you think.'

A tear slipped from Serenity. His words were thick and husky, and he expresses them with such desperation and pain. She wanted to comfort him, but at the same time flee from his presence.

'I'm sorry Serenity. I never wanted to hurt you, but I don't have a choice. I'm sorry….' And with that, a single eye appeared on his forehead.

It was the source of his power, one which he had used to control her. Now it was one to destroy. Serenity shrieked, a white hot pain slashed into her brain. She fell to the floor. All her strength ebbed out of her limbs. She glared up at him, and he looked stirkened by her anger. He thought 'those eyes are not meant to be filled with hatred'. He increased his power, forcing Serenity to collapse further. She tried summoning her power, but found that Diamond had already weakened her too much. She was powerless, vulnerable. As the pain intensified, she simply screamed 'Endymion' wishing she had seen him once more before the end. Once more to tell him how she felt. Her head throbbed and ripped apart. The pressure was too much. Soon, soon….

Endymon had been waiting to return home. He'd hope to catch one more glimpse of Serenity before he blocked all thoughts of her out of his mind forever. He knew she'd come to the balcony. She always did. Yet, this was her wedding night. He quickly suppressed those thoughts, forcing the vomit down. A while had passed, and then he gave up hope. But as he turned to leave, he heard a voice shrill out his name.

'Endymion!'

It came from the balcony above him. Serenity was in trouble. This time, she needed him to save her. Back in the chamber, Diamond watched as Serenity's face twisted into agonising suffering. He wished this torture could end quickly. Her limbs were jagged and tense. She had long lost conciseness. 'I'm sorry' he whispered one last time, before he prepared the final stage.

Bang! A force hit him hard in the head. Diamond lost his focus, and the attacke stopped. He quickly recovered, summoning his power. There stood a man he knew, and loathed. Prince Endymion stood his hand clenched and ready to fight.

Diamond sneered, 'Your too late, prince. She's dead!'

Endymion glanced at the motionless body. Rage burned within him. He drew his sword, ready to avenge the moon princess, his loves death. Adrenaline pounded through his body. Diamond reacted, the eye appearing on his forehead again. It glowed white. Endymion lunged towards him, all his power focused into the sword. He intended to slash him to pieces, the way his heart had been seeing them together.

Bang! He collapsed against an invisible shield. Endymion's breath was knocked out of him momentarily. But it was enough to make him open for Diamond's attack. Endymion quickly kicked Diamond to the floor on his advance. He fell hard. Diamond found himself pinned to the floor by Endymion's sword. His eyes bored into his, full of wrath and suffering.

'Why?' he breathed heavily, forcing himself to keep control.

His heart wasn't listening. It thumped uncontrollably in his chest.

'Because I ordered him too.' Endymion heart stopped.

Silence smoothered the room. That voice. That horrible thick, treacle voice. He spun round. And there stood Beryl, an amused look on her sickly pale face.

'You!'

'Yes, darling step-son. It's me. And what a horrible nuisance you've both turned out to be. Especially Diamond.'

Suddenly, she transported herself beside his body. Then she swiftly drew a silver dagger, and plunged it into his third eye. He screeched blue murder; he's cries echoing though the room. Endymion stared. Beryl's victim fell limp in her arms. She stroked his forehead, where crisom blood oozed.

'Now you can finally rest in peace, dear prince. Now I only have one more to deal with.'

She glared up at the stunned earth prince. A twisted smile appeared, as she had a plan formed in her head. '

With both Diamond and the moon princess dead, I only have to get rid of you before I have ultimate power. But I think you can serve useful yet. When Queen Serenity arrives, she'll find the jealous murderer of her only heir and daughter, along with her promising husband. And an earthling no less. The treaty will be broken. The prince dead and war will commence. And then the earth will win, as Queen Serenity and her guardians will be stricken with grief. And I, Queen Beryl, will rule over the moon and the earth, and learn the secret to the power of immortality!' a cackle filled the chamber.

'I won't let you. I'll kill you before I die!' Endymion growled, tightening his grip on his sword.

'You cannot possible hope to defeat me' Beryl laughed.

'Yes he can!'

Both spun round. In the commotion, neither of them had noticed the recovered princess. Now she leaned up against the bed, supporting her shaking body. But her eyes revealed hidden strength.

She glared at Beryl, 'how dare you play my people against yours for your own profit!'

'It's a dog eat dog world princess. The sooner you learn that the better. Now I shall have to kill you myself seeming as your late husband was too weak at heart to do so.' Beryl summoned her power, throwing a ball of negative energy at Serenity.

Endymion rapidly diverted the ball with his sword, knocking it back towards Beryl. It fizzed away before it reached her. Beryl smirked, knowing there was nothing the couple could do. They were powerless to her. And she loved it. Serenity closed her eyes. She focused her remaining strength on summoning all her power. She called for the Silver Imperial Crystal. It was the only thing that could defeat Beryl. She whispered to it, forming the words in her mind to ignite its power. Endymion knocked into her, but she kept focused. He grunted; a direct hit obviously. 'Wait for my signal.' Serenity whispered. Beryl called her final attack. Black lightening jumped between her open arms. It sparked and cracked deadly, ready to engulf them in hot negativity. Endymion tensed next to Serenity.

'I will never forgive you Beryl! You have plotted against me and my people and manipulated innocent people, only to murder them. You abused your position, and for that especially, the moon will punish you!'

She lifted her hand in the air, as Endymion wrapped an arm round her shoulders. With the other, he clasped Serenity's open hand. Bright light glowed around them, as the Crystal appeared in their hands. It illuminated the room. Serenity opened her eyes. The couple glanced at each other. It was time, time to call forth the infinite power of the Imperial Crystal.

'Moon Healing Escalation!' they yelled.

Immediately, a burst of pure light flashed. It filled the entire space. Beryl shrieked, her negative energy absorbed by positive, warm light. With a loud explosion, the light vaisnshed. The room retuned to normal, with only black ash where Beryl had once stood. It was almost as if nothing really happened. And yet, Prince Diamond still lay on the floor. A pool of blood flowed around him. His breathing was light yet husky. Serenity saw his suffering, and with her new strength went to him. As she lay next to him, Diamond felt her warm light. He fluttered his eyes open to gaze into her eyes once more. Her genuine concern caused him to smile.

'Serenity? I'm glad your safe, and Beryl's influence is destroyed. And that you've found the right prince at last.'

'Prince Diamond! I won't let you die, the silver crystal…'

'Can do nothing for me now. It's better this way, as I wouldn't want to live separate from you. I only wish… wish… it wasn't a …a dream…' And with that, his heart finally stopped, and his last breath left his body.

Serenity saw his peaceful expression, and she thought him only sleeping. But his presence was gone, and he was now in a better place.

'Serenity!' Endymion touched her shoulder. She spun up, touching his cheeks, and chest. He was real. He was actually there and not a vision. When she'd first come round, she thought her desperation had caused Endymion to appear in front of her. Yet he was here! And how?

'Endymion!' How?' She gasped, as he stood silently; glad to be together once more.

'Serenity! Prince Endymion! What happened?' Queen Serenity stood in the doorway, as did the stunned guardians.

Caught in there embrace, it was too late. Serenity tightened her grip round Endymion. She vowed never to let him ago. Never to be tricked again.


	9. Chapter 9

'Prince Diamond!' yelled Mars, pointing to his motionless body.

'My Step-mother Queen Beryl murdered him. She planned to frame me, after he killed Serenity, so that a war between the moon and earth would commence once more.'

Queen Serenity nodded, as if she'd seen the whole episode.

'What happens now?' Jupiter asked.

'I was tricked mother! Diamond spelled me so that every time I looked at him, my mind created images of my true love. Images of Endymion.'

'Nevertheless, the treaty had been broken.' Serenity sighed, 'Prince Endymion must face his punishment.'

Serenity could no longer hold back the tears. They slipped over her cheeks. All her frustration and desperation poured out of her. Endymion, held her tight, trying to comfort her. He gazed at her, telling her everything she needed to know. Life was unbearable when they were apart. He had to fulfil his duty. There was nothing that they could do. All their love merged together, entangled for an eternity. He'd would never leave her side in spirit. They would always be united in the heart.

Suddenly, the crystal, still held between their hands began to glow. Serenity and Endymion gazed at it, as it lifted weightlessly into the air above them. Its glow stabilized, unlike before. The Queen gasped, amazed at this unusual reaction. It told her that her daughter had reached her full potential, and was ready to become the future queen.

'What's happening' Mercury echoed all their thoughts.

'Serenity has combined with the Imperial Crystal. They're one, its power flows through her. But without Endymion…she will be powerless…'

'What!' they gasped.

'The Imperial Crystal gains it power and energy from the combined emotions of its protector's soul. As they protect it, it will protect them too. But by separating them Serenity's heart will become empty and lonely, and thus the crystals power will be ineffective and weak.'

The Crystal floated down, it's protection complete. Serenity smiled, as she finally understood the situation.

'Queen Beryl is dead?' the couple nodded, 'Then so is her influence from this universe. And with your help Prince Endymion, peace between the Moon and the Earth kingdoms can finally be accomplished.' She paused to glance as the guardians carried Diamonds body out of the room, 'Diamond was an unfortunate victim, he's hearts desire controlled his mind. He was unable to harm you Serenity I gather, simply because he loved you in his own way. Yet, you are destined to unite with another. I shall leave you now to rest, and will talk with you more later. I hope your union will be the beginning of eternal peace.'

And with that said, Queen Serenity left. Now Serenity and Endymion were alone. Pleasant silence filled the room, not once did they separate from their embrace. Peace, at last. Acceptance too. Never would they have to suffer from separation again. For a long time, they simply stood, gazing at each other. Gradually, the spell over them broke, and Serenity cried tears of joy. Endymion laughed joyfully, a few tears shread himself. Then, he lifted her into the air, causing Serenity to giggle with glee. Endymion spun her around, before holding her tightly in his arms. Her warmth was so close and comforting. And her eyes that sparkled with glee and kindness! Endymion felt his heart melt and mould a new one together with Serenity. She felt light and delicate, an excited sickness dissolving in her stomach, knowing she would forever be comforted by her lover's arms.

Endymion and Serenity fell onto the bed behind them. They entwined they hands together, before Endymion pulled Serenity closer. With a soft whisper, as fragile as a feather, he declared his love. Serenity was unable to murmur her response, as Endymion covered her mouth with his, a gentle, yet hungry kiss. How long had Serenity yearned for this tender motion, filled with so much desire and love? For an eternity, they lay, watching, kissing, stroking. And slowly, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The king of the Earth arrived late afternoon, with his party. Obviously relations started with difficultly, as the king put up resistance to the proposal of a new treaty. Yet Beryl's influence over him soon drifted away, and they were able to sign a new peace treaty by the middle of the next day. Diamond's body was cremated and his ashes set free in the moonbeams, so that he could forever be comforted by the moon's healing light. Serenity and Endymion's wedding took place on the moonbeams between the Earth and Moon, to represent the peace and love they're union would create. Queen Serenity looked upon them, knowing that the kingdoms would be safe under the strong, yet kind couple. It was right; it felt so right than before. And it was finally the end; her daughter was in love and wed to a handsome, strong man. And yet, it was their beginning; the beginning of a long, fruitful life together. Queen Serenity smiled. With her foresight, she'd already glimpsed a small child with pink hair.

'No, it wouldn't be long' the Queen of the Moon thought, before she found a partner to dance with at the after-ball, where Serenity and Endymion danced all night and into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
